<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jail Break and Mind Break by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320851">Jail Break and Mind Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood Vines, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Corruption, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This In School, I accidentally made a ohshc reference, I cant comprehend that bads character is 9'6 so this is how I handle it, Kinda, M/M, Prison Dream, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Top Darryl Noveschosch, but not really, i accidentally made bad curse, i blame discord, just a bit, sorta - Freeform, 🤣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad breaks Dream out of prison, </p>
<p>but he wants something in return</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jail Break and Mind Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="gs">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="ii gt">
<p></p><div class="a3s aiL">
<p></p><div><p>Dream let himself be carried by the demon, his body felt heavy. He wanted to take a nap but the quick movements of the demon were so quick that something purposely kept his eyes mostly open.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Though Dream refused to sleep next time he <strike>woke up</strike> he heard the sound of cave spiders, his mind was spinning so he couldn't remember where he was but the sound was familiar. </p></div><div><p>Dream soon realized the demon had come to a full stop, gently putting him on the ground. </p></div><div><p>"You can sleep now" Bads soft voice rang through his buzzing ears. His body obeying the orders. </p></div><div><p>"You can pay me back with <strike>your body tomorrow...</strike>" the last part of was fuzzy as his body shut down.</p></div><div><p>----- </p></div><div><p>Dream woke up feeling a lot better, looking at his own body, all of his wounds were healed and bandaged. His body was still heavy, so he assumed was under the effect of a healing potion. </p></div><div><p>"Oh, you're awake!" A voice a rung out, it sounded like Bad but at the same time it sounded like someone completely different. </p></div><div><p>Looking up he saw Bad towering over him, his clothes looked different but Dream couldn't really tell at the moment. </p></div><div><p>"Now you can finally pay me back..." the demon had said it so ominously that it sent shivers down the blonds spine. </p></div><div><p>Before Dream could question the taller, he felt the vines he was surrounded by wrap around his waist tightly, he slightly moaned from the feeling. </p></div><div><p>"Sensitivity are we?" The Demon chuckled </p></div><div><p>The blonde blushed harshly, the realization that he was completely naked had just struck him but wasn't able to react when another vine stuffed itself into his mouth. Whining around the vine, the vine began thrusting at a rapid pace. Dream let his jaw slack to make it less painful though it wasn't that bad considering the healing potion was still in effect. </p></div><div><p>Dream moaned around the thick vine in his mouth, the feeling of the vine push into his throat. He heard Bad chuckle and that's what brings him back to reality. </p></div><div><p>Dreams hand move to reach out to the vines, but thinner vines quickly grabbed his wrist and more grabbing his ankles. Spreading his legs open, making the achingly hard dick visible to the taller. </p></div><div><p>"Awwwwe, does Dreamy want to be fucked?" Bad asked in a teasing tone but Dream was so desperate at this point he tried to nod a yes tears forming in his eyes. </p></div><div><p>"Well, you're still too weak for my cock." Bad spoke. The statment made Dream whine as if trying to say he can take it. Bad laughed a loud. </p></div><div><p>"Bold as ever, but as much as I wanna fuck the life out of you. It's not safe Dream." The voice was soft but stern </p></div><div><p>Dream was going to make another noise of protest but the noise soon turned into a moan as a vine rims around his asshole. Dream heard the Deamon above him giggle, he tried to glare at the taller only for the face to soften to a face of satisfaction as the vine pushed past his rim. </p></div><div><p>Hitting his prostate with no issue, the blonde moaned, well tried to, around the thicker vine in his mouth. </p></div><div><p>"That seems to be in the way." Bad says mostly to himself. With the snap of his fingers the vine in Dreams mouth was gone, but he looked so fucked out and he was making the cutest ahgeo face. </p></div><div><p>While Bad loved how the blond looked now, soft whimpers falling out of his lips, the small resistance of the vines holding his wrist and ankles. The tears falling from his eyes, but Bad wanted to see Dream wrecked, and he was losing his patiences. </p></div><div><p>With another snap of his fingers, Dream was now stuffed to the brim with vines. Dreams whining more prominent and tears falling harder. </p></div><div><p>"Sorry Dreamy, but I couldn't resist that pretty little face of yours." Bad said with a sickingly sweet tone, intoxicating Dreams ears. </p></div><div><p>Out of seemingly no where, the vines began thrusting in and out at a inhumane fast pace. Dreams moaning grew louder in the room, dirty blond hair sticking to his sweating forehead. The buldge that would apper with every thrust. </p></div><div><p>The world was a blur and Dream started to feel overstimulated but he wanted more. </p></div><div><p>"B-AD~ PLEASE!" He started to beg unsure what he was asking for. Hoping the taller would have an answer, and oh did he.</p></div><div><p>He was able to register the snap of Bad's fingers before- </p></div><div><p>Oh... </p></div><div><p>Another vine wrapped around his dick, keeping in pace with the vines in his hole. Letting out a loud satisfied moan, Dream began babbling but it was all incoherent. After another few minutes, Dream needed to come, but he couldn't form the words. Crying in frustration but a voice rung out. </p></div><div><p>"Come for me princess." </p></div><div><p>That sent Dream moan with a scream, growing louder as the vines fill him up with their seed? </p></div><div><p>Dream didn't know, nor did he care, it felt unbelievably good. </p></div><div><p>The vines around his wrist and ankles let go, allowing his limbs fall to the ground. He heard bad lightly laugh as he walked away, hopefully for a towel or something. Dream began to black out, before he could close his eyes. He felt himself being picked up, looking at the demon with a smile before he let himself be carried as he fell asleep. </p></div><div><p>... </p></div><div><p>
              <strike>Was the world always red?</strike>
            </p></div></div></div></div></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>